The Docks
by Mind Shadow
Summary: HIATUS They were lonely souls who had little to live for, until one night brought them together.
1. The Docks

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not under my ownership. If it were, Hinata and Sasuke would end up together with Sakura, Naruto, and the rest staring from a distance with pure jealousy.  
__**Author's Note**: This is my first Naruto story and I decided I would try a one-shot first just to get familiar with the whole hang of things. This is a Hinata and Sasuke fiction and I hope at least one person out there will enjoy my story. Oh, and a review wouldn't be bad either. I don't mind flames as long as they aren't just because of the paring. Thanks!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The Docks**

The docks had always been his secret hideaway, running towards the scent of fishermen and trading ships whenever his world would trouble him to the point of insanity. Evening collapsed rather elegantly that particular night, placing a moon high above in the sky that emitted a heavenly blue aura which reflected generously off of the calm waters. Business between shippers and traders usually settled in around midnight, so Sasuke Uchiha had a comfortable idea that he would be all on his lonesome one more night under the stars.

Sauntering premeditatedly towards Konoha Harbor, the dark young man sighed in relief to observe that the place was deserted. There were of course the occasional seagulls, the rocking of private boats, and the rhythmic beat of the ocean crashes, but other than those natural, soothing sounds, the place was all his... or so he thought. Sitting quietly in the middle of the port's main boardwalk, Sasuke fully inhaled the warm aroma of fish and seawater, lying his head down in full relaxation.

Nights such as these were all he had to release his inner inhibitions. After all, he really couldn't express himself to the ever irritating number one hyper active ninja baka Naruto, and he definitely couldn't open up to the over obsessive number one fan girl Sakura without implying any unwanted feelings. Nights such as these were precious to him, diamonds in the rough that became increasingly harder to find with the amount of training Kakashi-sensei's been putting them under. Nights such as these were priceless…

"Sasuke, I'm so-sorry for in-interrupting…" A soft voice broke him out of his silent bliss, causing him to abruptly jolt up and prepare a defensive guard. Activating his Sharingan, the dark haired boy slowly rose to his feet in search of the other's presence. "I-I'm so sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to tro-trouble you…" Following the sound of the girl's voice, the young Uchiha immediately deactivated his Sharingan once he caught sight of his nightly intruder.

Trembling in fear underneath the shadows of a large cherry blossom tree, Sasuke suspected that the Hyuuga girl must've fallen asleep high up in the top branches and must've recently awoken due to his arrival. "What are you doing?" he coldly asked, turning his back on her and plopping himself down on his original position.

"I fe-fell asleep and I woke up when you came here…" Advancing towards her fellow rookie, Hinata's pale eyes carefully scanned the path before her, making sure that her clumsiness didn't get the best of her. "What might I ask are you do-doing here?" Hinata instantly regretted what she had said the second she vocalized her thoughts. Asking someone, especially someone like Sasuke, what their business was around this hour was rather rude and impolite.

"I could easily ask the same of you…" Apparently unphased by the shy girl, Sasuke's voice seemed more bored if anything. There was obviously no interest in pursuing their conversation on Sasuke's end of the awkward circumstance, and Hinata practically sighed in relief at his disinterest. Leaping over the railings that separated the boardwalk from the miniature fields, Hinata timidly bowed her head to Sasuke's resting figure and quickly started out of the docks. "You shouldn't go home by yourself right about now…"

His suggestion stopped Hinata dead in her tracks.  
"It's too late in the night for you to be walking alone and even if you are a skilled kunoichi, there are still shinobi drunkards roaming the main streets at this hour." His tone of voice felt compelled to show concern, yet at the very same time there was none at all. It was cold and unattached, but the mere thought of him displaying some sort of unease and sympathy for Hinata's disposition was a clear sign that Kakashi's pupil was definitely off today.

Of course Hinata was never one to really gawp over the Uchiha boy, so she didn't have the slightest clue as to how groundbreaking of a moment this was.

"Th-thank you Sasuke. Although I have no other way of getting home and fa-father will surely scold me if I return any later than 3 in the morning…" Ambling towards Sasuke, Hinata instantly started to fiddle with her fingers in a moment of raw panic.

"Calm down, I'll walk you home before the night hits 3." Obviously grateful for his surprisingly kind offer, the petite young teenager gradually sat beside Sasuke disregarding the monotone many would normally take to offense. "As for now, you're going to have to entertain yourself because I'm not sacrificing my time just to get you home as soon as possible."

Nodding graciously, the Hyuuga heiress shifted into a cross-legged sitting position preparing her chakra to meditate the remaining time away. Amused at her childish discipline, Sasuke accidentally allowed a smirk to edge its way onto his firmly stern lips. "So what possessed you to come all the way out here in the docks at this time of night?" Starting a conversation would definitely break the ice rapidly building between them, and if he had any chance of fully enjoying this peaceful night, tension was not allowed.

"Well," she began, "I come here to rest and hide away from the rest of the town. Per-perhaps I'm just a silly girl, but I-I do enjoy being alone more than anything." The answer bewildered Sasuke. Shuffling through various different psychologies and perspectives, the young man couldn't decipher why on earth such a lonely girl like Hinata would prefer to be… alone.

Grazing his fingers over the damp wooden planks of the boardwalk, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and faced his silent companion only to find a face unmarred with any imperfections whatsoever. Her delicate, pale skin appeared to glow with the moon's light heavily pouring over her, a radiant blush that somehow felt as if he was in the presence of someone divine. But what lured him deeper into her enigma were those empty white eyes that carried a burden so profound in nature that a feeling of connection quickly formed.

"Is there something wrong?" Her cheeks quickly became a flushed tint of red, a clear indication of her discomfort with his intent gaze. His brooding eyes were indeed very intimidating and in some ways more than others, quite addictive. Hinata hadn't really understood why so many of the girls in their village salivated over the lasting Uchiha, but after staring into such merciless black eyes, the reason for such strong attractions towards the young man promptly became understandable.

Realizing he'd been caught off his guard, something that never happened to him before, Sasuke withdrew his eyes from Hinata and darted them towards the scenic view of the open waters. Unaware of what to do, and for that matter what was happening to him, Sasuke rose to his feet and started to walk away towards the direction of the town.

"Sasuke, do, do I follow you?" Hinata cried after him.  
"Yeah," He blankly replied, "I guess so…"

Skidding after Sasuke's figure, the two headed for the Hyuuga Mansion, remaining silent during the entire walk there…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ending Note**: I know I ended it way too abruptly and there was practically no story whatsoever, but I tried. I can't say I'm an expert at this so please leave a comment/ opinion/ criticism/ etc. and I'll be sure to reply back with a review reply. Oh, and should I continue this story? My sister says I should. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Something Unexpected

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not under my possession. If it were, I would be the voice-actor for Kiba and Sasuke and Hinata would already be married with lots and lots of cute babies.  
**Author's Note**: Ah man there was such good feedback! Thank you to all of you who read and liked my story! It makes me feel super awesome! Hopefully, my horrible chaptered writing skills didn't mess chapter 2 up (Yes, I decided to make it multi-chaptered). Enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Something Unexpected**

Surely enough, the streets were indeed filled with a good number of depressed ninja roaming aimlessly around the town drenched in all of their alcoholic despair. Luckily enough for the sober teens, the moonlight illuminated the town so strongly it became quite a challenge not to start a fight with the vexing shinobi hollering perverted comments about Hinata every corner they turned.

Their speed was gradual, not too fast as to attract unwanted hasty attention yet not too slow as to assume they were wandering through the streets lost and confused. Sasuke kept his hands tucked snugly inside his khaki shorts all throughout the walk, ignoring every one of Hinata's futile attempts at starting a conversation. In truth, she was strictly mumbling random fragments and words as a way to relax from her nervous condition.

The oddity of their situation inevitably kept the shy Hyuga girl at bay from instigating anything too severely unorthodox between them, but there was still a spark of curiosity within her that hungered for more from her mysterious night-time companion. Exactly what she wanted from him was still quite vague to her and on that note very bizarre as well. Never had she recalled such a tremendous interest in anyone she's acquainted herself with, other than Naruto of course, as she was with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke…" She finally managed to vocalize in a barely audible whisper. The two ninja-in-training were still several districts away from the luxurious estate known as the Hyuuga manor, so stopping here for a chat was clearly peculiar to Sasuke.

"What do you want now?" His response was brisk and snappy, a trait of his that Hinata has quickly grown accustomed to in such a short amount of time. Closing her eyes in hopes of gathering her unruly thoughts and formulating stable sentences, Hinata took a full minute before she answered his question.

"I-I was just won-wondering if I did an-anything to upset you." The innocence in her voice could fool the most cold-hearted people, and oddly enough it fooled him as well, despite his knowledge of exactly how mature she could be. Sasuke never fully understood why Hinata allowed herself to be pushed over and diminished by the people around her when in fact her potential power was stronger than any of the kunoichi in her league.

It was intriguing how this girl evoked such varying emotions from him in the little time he's spoken to her without any intention in doing so either. Her actions, as clumsy and unorchestrated as they appeared to be, were inconsequential to her scheme of things, yet they affected the morals and belief systems of everyone she meets, tearing the very fabrics of what he assessed his own life to be.

"No, it's not your fault." His eyes refused to look at Hinata in fear of losing himself in her spellbinding features again. She was nothing more than a pale shadow of her elders who hid vulnerably in the corner with fear, and that's all he's ever regarded her as until tonight. But tonight, Hinata caste her own shadow, however faded and dim it was; or maybe she already did have a shadow all along. Maybe no one just ever took the time to look for it.

"Oh, well that's goo-good to know." Hinata's voice had diminished from the faintest of whispers to nothing at all. Although a hint of satisfaction tinted whatever words he could make out from Hinata, Sasuke could still sense a feeling of fear linger over her and for some uncanny reason he felt responsible for striking this fright into her.

"We should start moving again. We can't stay idle for too long." Shifting around, Sasuke began to silently stroll once more, leaving a semi-content Hinata to directly follow suit. Resting both of his hands behind his head as they walked, Hinata secretly blushed as the young man escorting her home started to grow calmer in her presence, noticing that he would carry out the same mannerism whenever he was in the company of Sakura or Naruto.

"I," she started again, "I couldn't help but no-notice that you came to the pier to relax, jus-just like I do…" She spoke to him as they continued to walk, motioning for them to converse while on the move. What was with this girl tonight? As far as Sasuke was aware of, Hinata would usually wait for the opposite person to initiate the conversation, not the other way around. And from the looks of things the night only started to unravel stranger and stranger incidents.

"And your point is…" Sasuke bluntly responded. He wasn't much for small talk, especially when the topic gravitated or in any way revolved around him. Eyeing her suspiciously from the corner of his vision, another unexpected surge of emotion assaulted Sasuke after catching yet another glimpse of her reflective, clear eyes. What the hell was happening to him?

"Well, I-I figured that maybe you liked being a-along like I do in a nice place…" The girl was starting to mumble the further into the conversation they went.

"It doesn't really matter if the place is 'nice' or not. I just like being alone and it just so happened I wasn't tonight…" A hint of aggravation immediately rubbed off on Hinata. Sensing his anger grow every time she spoke, Hinata simply ended the conversation with a hushed apology. This is exactly why she didn't enjoy talking to people…

"So what exactly are you getting at?" Determined to figure out what Hinata was trying to imply, Sasuke's own inner curiosity pressed on Hinata.

"There's this po-pond my father introduced me to not too far from my home. If you'd like, I-I could show you…" Her proposal was surprisingly aggressive, least to say insistent. Perhaps the moon had something to do with the radical change of her personality. Whatever it was, the offer was now his to take, and Hinata made it point clear that she was comfortable with whatever decision he chose to make. "If you want to see it, we ha-have to turn this corner…"

It was obvious that Hinata wasn't insinuating any romance between them, lest there would be more blushing and fiercer stuttering. Her intentions were pure and untainted with any romantic agenda he's been used to experiencing after several outings with Sakura, and to his surprise, he found refuge in this unattached attitude Hinata was giving him. Allowing his curiosity to embellish on this opportunity, Sasuke was left nodding to her directions, giving Hinata free reign as the guide to their new journey.

"Wait, Hinata, don't you need to go home?" The worry plastered on his face earned him an appreciative smile and an extremely crimson blush from the quiet girl. Who knew that Sasuke could actually be concerned about someone other than himself? Overtime, after assessing his character and persona, Hinata quickly picked up on the pace that the dark haired boy was egotistic and uncaring, but to have this type of reaction for her in a swirl of less than an hour was an accomplishment all on its own.

"I-I still have two hours before it hits 3." A twist at the end of her statement made this an even daring proposition, revealing a side to Hinata that was evidently left in the dark from others; a fair trade with Sasuke's unexpected concern. Even she was astonished at how differently she said the mischievous response. This edge to her voice startled Sasuke for a moment, completely taken off guard at her authoritative behavior.

Maybe it really was the moon that was changing their personalities, bending them to their furthest extremes to the point of disbelief. Either way, the two rookies were quickly drawing in closer and closer together, disclosing flaws, secrets, and untamed emotions to each other through accidental or even intentional means.

Everything felt so strange and unusual to both of them, yet an unspoken bond between the two urged the other not to break whatever this was they shared. They were discovering parts of themselves they never knew existed, and the two became reliant on the other to unveil more and more secrets about each other.

"Lead the way then…" Turning another corner, the two followed a series of turns on a number of random streets and corners until they hit a residency district Sasuke didn't even know was in their town. This area obviously housed the rich and supreme, as each house prided itself with a large lawn lush with a mixture of diverse flowers and ornaments.

"Over here Sasuke…" Tapping the Uchiha boy's shoulder lightly, it seemed she needed to break him out of his admiration. Gesturing that his attention was hers again with a flick of his hand, Hinata desperately suppressed a giggle at Sasuke's apparent opinion of the beautiful chain of houses also known as her neighborhood.

Unbeknownst even to her, Hinata was rapidly growing fond of the mysterious boy, an interest so overwhelming that it could mistakenly have been thought of as infatuation rather than friendship. But, to her knowledge in any case, a desire to be his friend was merely what this was. She found a connection with him that could be established with nobody else, and for the very first time in her life, Hinata finally found someone she could relate to.

Following her petite figure, Sasuke soon recognized that they were roaming off into a private property that was untouched by civilization and left with its forest-like features. A blue aura emitting from the moon's light reflected off most of the greenery, adding a tint of blue to every leaf, plant, and flower in the sub-forest, thus creating a light cerulean color scheme that engulfed everything in Sasuke's line of vision. It felt as if he were in one of those Fantasy RPG games he's seen Naruto play once or twice on the new PS3.

Trailing down the graveled pathway for several moments of silence, Sasuke's eyes traveled further down the course and before long found the most dazzling sight he's ever laid his brooding eyes on. Slowly pacing their way out of the trail, the two finally entered the space Hinata's been speaking highly of.

Before the Uchiha rested a pond serenely mystical in nature, emanating the strongest indigo reflection of the moon's light off of its clear and pristine waters. A sapphire aura quite similar to a fading mist visibly hung over the pond, discharging warm sensations all throughout its vicinity. To add to its beauty, the cherry blossoms surrounding the pond became the finishing touches, producing such a dynamic contrast of earth and water that a universal bliss was ultimately attained. This haven was perfect in all definitions of the word.

"I could sense that you were ju-just as troubled as I was. I really don't know you at all, bu-but I figured that you'd appreciate this place. Not ma-many people know of it, so if you ever need to be alone, you can always come here… I guess. That's what I do; I know how it can feel sometimes…"

"Thank you Hinata. This is… beautiful." His reply was quiet and soft, but most notably grateful.

"You're welcome Sasuke. It's the most I can do for you after agreeing to bring me home…" A soft voice welcomed in exchange.

"Hn, speaking of which we should probably get you home now."

Glancing up at the full moon they seemed to have shared their lives under, Hinata quietly ambled beside her newfound friend. "Yes, I suppose that would be nice."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ending Note: **Okay, the ending sucked but I really did try my hardest! Well, tell me how I did please! I'd really like to know how you guys thought about my new chapter. Did I overdo it? Was it rushed? Were they too out of character? Regardless, thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my story! I'm glad you guys liked it! Until next chapter!_


	3. A Cordial Invitation

_**Disclaimer**: For the umphteenth time, Naruto isn't mine. Hey, that rhymed! That rhymed, too… Ok, I'm going to stop now before I start talking to myself in a weird way…  
**Author's Note**: Pardon my late update. I was too busy with Gaia. I know I'm so irresponsible; I should get spanked in the boot-ay for that. Uh, too many Beyonce videos? Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed. So, enjoy the chapter (hopefully… hehehe)!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A Cordial Invitation**

After several hours of looking for the Uchiha prodigy, Kiba finally spotted him around noon in the training grounds, landing explosive blows on the padding of a practicing tree.  
"Yo, Sasuke!" Sasuke was too irritated with the heat to acknowledge the voice, so he simply continued to train. "Yo, Sasuke!" he repeated, a bit angrier this time around. He still didn't respond; apparently he was still distracted with the tree.

Pissed as hell with the arrogant member of Team 7, Kiba was literally ready to throw his pocket knife at the back of his head. Sasuke was paying more attention to practicing his Sharingan on the tree than he was to him. Just then, an idea crossed his mind. Kiba attached a sealed piece of paper to a spare kunai tucked carelessly away in his pouch and hurled it at the damned tree.

This was what finally caught Sasuke's attention.  
'_Now who's dumb enough to do such a stupid thing like this?_' he thought to himself. Sasuke aggressively pulled the kunai out of the stiff wood and quickly turned around to face whoever it was that bothered him. It was, as he assumed, the second most annoying genin in the village, Naruto being the first of course.

"What's this?" He callously asked, ripping the letter off from the worn out blade. It was a sheet of cream-colored paper folded three times with a golden seal pursing it closed. The sticker had a Japanese character that read Hyuga. '_I wonder…_'

"It's an invitation you idiot. Hinata wanted me to invite you to her birthday party. She said something about being too shy to ask you and another thing about being a reject." Kiba bluntly answered. Watching Sasuke fiddle intently with the letter, Kiba shifted around and started off in the direction of the town, eager to spend the day as he wished.

It had been a week since the night he spent with Hinata, and he hadn't seen or spoken to her ever since. '_Why didn't she give it to me herself? What does she have to be shy about?_' Expanding the paper to its full length, Sasuke's eyes scanned through the lines and instantly noticed that it was a personal letter.

It read in semi-beautiful calligraphy:

_Uchiha Sasuke,  
My birthday is in three days. As much as I hoped for the hours of the day to delay its passage of time, I knew I couldn't avoid my future role in the clan for much longer. This Saturday, the Hyuga family will be celebrating my 17th birthday in Konoha Park, rejoicing the fact that I will be assuming my father's role in one year.  
_

_As strange as it sounds, I was only allowed to invite 3 of my closest friends, Kiba and Shino being the main 2. However, I was still left with one invitation and if you're reading this letter I've sent Kiba to give you (I still have to ask him tomorrow if he will do it) then you can assume that you are the 3rd person I wish to invite. The decision is yours to make, although, I really wished you came.  
_

_If you do decide to come, be very careful with the golden seal I used to secure this letter. You will need to confirm to my father's guards that you were invited by a Hyuga family member, and the only way to do that is to show them the seal. Nevertheless, whatever you choose to do this Saturday, I wish you a very happy weekend.  
Hyuga Hinata. _

Sasuke gazed blankly at the gorgeous document, subconsciously admiring the unconfident strokes of Hinata's handwriting. Her tone was definitely steadier when she wrote, removing the stammering and confusion that melded with her voice. But Sasuke could still see her nervousness in writing the invitation, noticing the shaky letters that formed whenever her personal opinion became involved. A slight grin edged on his lips after seeing how rattled the "_I really wished you came"_ part of the sentence was.

It puzzled him for a moment though as to why he had been invited rather than Naruto, the one she obviously took a liking to. Maybe it had been their accidental meeting that compelled her to favor him over the blonde.

Either way Sasuke couldn't resist but smile. He looked forward to seeing her again, hoping to spend a little bit more time with the affectionate girl. For once in his life he could lose himself in someone without being expected to return the kindness, and in some way more than others, Hinata had become someone he could comfortably consider a friend.

"Is that a smile I see on Sasuke's face?" Intruded from his train of thoughts for the second time that day, Sasuke gradually looked up to find Naruto and Sakura nearing him. The sight of his two companions was more than enough for his smile to subside. Quickly sliding the letter inside his right pocket, Sasuke only hoped they hadn't seen it lest there be further unwanted investigation.

"No it's not Sakura; I think you're starting to see things. Sasuke's too much of a jerk to actually smile for a change." Naruto candidly answered. Sakura turned on her heel and instantly bashed Naruto on the head, her billboard brow forehead enlarging the angrier she got. Sasuke could see from the distance a vein or two pop out.

"Shut up Naruto, I didn't ask you!" Venom dripped from every word she articulated. Sasuke recognized this ceremonial thrashing of one loser on another loser and gladly stood up to return to his training. After a good few minutes of unbothered Sharingan practice, a pleased Sakura and a stifled Naruto finally made their way towards Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke!" In the beginning, Sasuke desperately tried to muffle her peachy voice out of his earshot. But after attempting various jutsus to lower her volume, which all ultimately failed, Sasuke simply gave up. Not bothering to turn around, he merely continued to strike at the tree without paying her any heed. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing; what do you two want?" He didn't even have to look at her to know that a gloriously lopsided grin was stretching her face because he answered her. From the corner of his eye he could see a disheartened Naruto irritably grumbling to himself.

"Well," Sakura ecstatically started in her usual pleading tone, "there's going to be an Academy Youth Group this Saturday and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me… Of course," turning to face Naruto, Sakura started to smack him again for no apparent reason, "he doesn't have to come, if you don't want him to…" A glint in her emerald eyes held a suppressed desire to get on her hands and knees, kiss his feet, and beg him to go with her. But of course, she was far too intelligent and civilized to do that.

"No." The short yet heartbreaking answer pierced Sakura's fragile heart.  
"But Sasuke, please! This is really important to me and I want you to come! It's not like you have any other plans!" Tears began to swell up in her murky green eyes, pained at the thought of another rejection. Naruto slowly tried to get back on his feet from the harsh beating only to be stomped ruthlessly on the face by Sakura's smelly foot.

"Whatever I do with my time is my business." Sasuke collected several of his equipment and packed it in the backpack lying sluggishly against the tree. "And besides, who says I don't have plans?" With his usual trademark smirk, the raven-haired brooder swung the bag over his shoulder and teleported away, leaving behind a puff of displaced smoke and a gravely disappointed Sakura… who was just getting ready to mercilessly beat up Naruto for frequently ruining her moment with Sasuke.

The relieved Uchiha reappeared in the core crux of Konoha Market. A few people around him were somewhat startled at the boy who came out of nowhere, but quickly dismissed him as one of those showoff shinobi. Moving to the side, Sasuke's eyes traversed the scene, examining the merchandise each store and vendor sold on specific streets. He decided to go shopping for a birthday present.

The idea of him shopping was extremely unbelievable, most likely evoking an explosion of laughter if the people who knew him were told of his venture. But yet here he was, no matter how hysterical and uncanny it seemed and felt to him, Sasuke Uchiha was scouting out for a gift. '_Man, this is so lame. I can't believe I'm actually doing this… What do I look for anyway?_'

After realizing that idly standing in one place wouldn't get him anywhere, Sasuke began to, dare he admit it, window shop. Sauntering down the street with as much pride and overconfidence he could muster up in his dainty expression, Sasuke occasionally looked around to make sure that no one he knew was watching him just in case. His curious gaze soared past a number of independent stores until it finally reached the corner shop.

'_Maybe this will do…_' Walking into the bookshop, a preceding atmosphere of aged books and gritty texts instantly engulfed him, forcing him to adjust his eyes to the unwelcoming sting of the dust-polluted air. The place smelled of rotting paper and filthy old hags, but even so, Sasuke was determined to get what he wanted. '_This place is a dump…_'

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" The middle aged woman approaching him was a bit too perky for her own good as she swiftly came to his side. He didn't bother to look at her. It was pointless anyway.

"Yeah, I need something for shy people." He straightforwardly ordered. The woman gave him a quizzical look. '_Why isn't this lady moving? What is she staring at me for? Is she an idiot?_'

"Are you looking for a self-help book?" she intriguingly inquired. Sasuke still didn't bother looking at her, glancing through the hardbacks on the bookshelves instead.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sasuke answered much to his satisfaction as he was finally alleviated of the gawking old woman. '_I didn't know my fangirls came in all ages… eww…'_ The lady took a couple of minutes before she returned. This allowed Sasuke to stumble on a leather journal that seemed fresh to the naked eye. Browsing through the pages of the blank book, the Uchiha boy pondered for a few seconds until he finally found a use for it.

"Here it is…" the strange saleswoman returned to Sasuke and handed him the book. Upon taking the novel, Sasuke saw a glimpse of the perverted lady. She was plump and small and had very chinky eyes and bore a smile horrifyingly identical to Sakura's.

"Thanks but, I'm purchasing this too though." Sasuke showcased the brown journal. "So how much do I have to pay?" He couldn't help but be impatient with the woman. After all, he didn't really like spending all that much time with women who were somewhat obsessed with him. 

Handing her the 15 gold coins she charged, Sasuke paced as fast as he could outside of the shop after paying his dues. All he needed to do now was find a place where he could giftwrap his present, but before he did that, Sasuke jogged over to a public bench.

Plopping himself down on the bench, he opened the journal to the first page, withdrew a pen from his side pockets, and started to write in the most elegant scriptwriting he could muster up. His message was uncomplicated and direct, and probably the most important thing she would ever read in her life. But then again, he knew never to judge people, so all he could do now was wait three more days to see her honest reaction…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ending Note**: It was uhmm, ok I presume? Hehehe (nervously laughs). Okay, I admit my idea isn't spectacular, but I couldn't resist the temptation of going in this direction with the story. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed, semi-enjoyed, or at least got a kick out of Sakura's endless beating on Naruto. So tell me your opinions in a review please! Thanks!_


	4. Never Enough: Part One

_**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately Naruto isn't mine, and there's nothing I can do about it. I want the rights of ownership and I want them now. Gosh darnit, I feel like an insignificant fan... And this darn website deleted Chapter 4! Stupid Admin problems...  
**Author's Note**: I'm extremely happy with the positive feedback! I really am sorry this came out so late. It was so difficult to write, and I wanted it to be perfect. I really am very grateful for everyone who read and enjoyed my story though. Enjoy! Oh, and warnings of slight OoC-ness. Hehehe..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Never Enough:  
****Part 1 of 2**

Sasuke hesitantly walked towards the park, wondering from time to time whether or not he should still attend the birthday celebration. The day was fairly nice; a gentle sun lightly pressed over Konoha Village with clear blue skies flanking it on all sides. A few crisp leaves of the approaching fall rustled playfully around his feet as he neared the entrance to the park. He wore a plain black kimono that was messily tucked into his usual shorts and a very long bead necklace; truthfully, he really hadn't changed his clothing with the exception of the kimono-shirt.

He settled down the box he carried with him and scanned through the park in search of the event. Instinctively, his eyes followed the rhythmic melody of the koto-harp as it chased away the strings of a traditional piece. As expected, he found a congregation who seemed to be the most expensively dressed people he laid his eyes on.

Sasuke aimlessly searched for the golden seal tucked inside his pockets as he coolly headed towards the southern division of the park. The shade provided him the chance to read the hallmark a bit more carefully without having to deal with the sun's glare. He still couldn't believe that Hinata invited him of all people, all because of their night spent at the docks. '_This should be interesting._' Sasuke mischievously thought.

He approached two exceptionally tall men who were standing by the entrance to the southern quarter. It was safe to assume that they were guards for the celebration, but they looked pale and flimsy, everything guards weren't supposed to be. Presenting the family stamp, Sasuke strolled passed them and into the stern environment.

The party wasn't lively as Sasuke expected it to be; instead the air was so lacking in energy that the occasion could be easily mistaken for a funeral. A few seniors distastefully glanced at Sasuke, mumbling to each other what he could only have guessed was how poor he looked. Disregarding the prying eyes, Sasuke spotted Kiba and Shino sitting on a park bench in silence.

As he started off for his two fellow genin, a soft voice called after him.  
"Sa-Sasuke!" Turning his attention to the voice, he found Hinata anxiously nearing him. Although he wouldn't admit it, Hinata looked stunning. She wore a cerulean kimono-coat that was left open, tied to her waist by an indigo sash and underneath was a two piece white dress laced with baby blue ribbons.

"Hinata, uhmm, Happy Birthday…" Sasuke huskily greeted. The girl finally reached him with a shy smile and a very light blush gracing her face. She looked very womanly in her attire, accentuating every curve of her body. He hadn't noticed that he was heatedly staring at her figure until she nervously coughed.

"Sa-Sasuke, you came… I'm very glad you did." The young man averted his eye's attention to Hinata's own expecting ones. Sasuke frantically fought off a blush that threatened to tint his cheeks from the embarrassment of his… _admiration_.

"Well, I was invited wasn't I?" Sasuke abruptly answered, hoping he could restore some level of harshness back into him. Hinata didn't seem phased at all by his cold exterior, despite the fact that it was her birthday. Instead, all she did was gave him a grateful smile and motioned for him to follow her.

"So…" he started, breaking the unusually pleasant silence between them, "what am I supposed to do around here?" The question was bold and inappropriate. Customarily, the guest would find some means of entertainment and wouldn't ask the birthday celebrant what to do, implying that the party was boring. However, in Sasuke's case, Hinata was more amused than appalled. It obviously seemed that he hadn't done this before.

"Well, I-it's not my place to say this, but this party isn't really mine…" Her voice sadly trailed off. "You see, my fa-father is the one celebrating, not me. That's why so many people here are his acquaintances rather than mine…"

'_And no wonder this place is so dull. Even Naruto could've hosted a better party._' Sasuke smirked at that last thought, imagining Naruto wreaking mass havoc on the attendants by turning everything he touched into a living disaster. '_Ok, maybe not…_'

"How-however," Hinata's voice broke him out of his chain of thoughts, "I'm allowed to do what I wish until later this afternoon, so i-if you'd like, we could take a walk in the park." The birthday girl faintly reddened at her proposal, recognizing how different of a person she became when she was with Sasuke. She was a great deal more, _outgoing_. At this point the Uchiha had taken back any preconceived notions about Hinata so the offer wasn't as bizarre as it would seem to other people.

"Whatever…" Sasuke deadpanned, "but what about those two morons? Won't your friends be bored here?" The village heartthrob nodded his head to where Hinata's teammates were dozing off. Without confirming who Sasuke was referring to, she humbly smiled and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"A-actually, Kiba and Shino are only my teammates; I-I don't have many things in common with them outside of training though..." Hinata's hands wandered over her white dress, fiddling with the silky cloth between her delicate fingers; Sasuke immediately read with his Sharingan that it was a fixation of hers to feel the smooth textures of satin. '_Girls…_'

"So, I'm guessing this is _another_ personal invitation from the birthday girl?" Hinata was awestruck as Sasuke breathed suggestive implications into his words. As she stood paralyzed in shock, Sasuke mentally scolded himself for... _flirting_, no matter how mild it was. Blushing wildly, he made an attempt to smoothen the situation out before she started to stammer again by regarding his comment as a mere joke and suggesting that they should start their walk in the park.

'_Great, the few times I do decide to flirt with a girl she decides to freak...'_

"By the way," he continued, "this is for you." Sasuke handed a box wrapped in black paper. She stared at the gift for a few moments before relieving it from her friend's hands.

"Tha-thank you Sasuke. You really didn't have to..."Hinata wondered what the gift could've been. Her experience with Sasuke had taught her that the man was unpredictable; and a gift from him would be even more mysterious, in her opinion.

"I'll hold onto it for now. I think you should open it later." He offered his hand out to reclaim the present, which Hinata reluctantly handed back. "So, are you ready to go?" His voice had simmered down to its usual monotony. Strangely, Hinata was disappointed that he didn't speak to her in that playful manner anymore. Despite her uneasiness with that tone of speaking, she felt special in that particular moment, she felt unique– something she's never felt before in her life. She was almost completely positive he didn't talk to anyone else like that, and it felt satisfying to know that he did with her. But now, she was starting to become like everyone else again.

"O-okay... we can leave the party and walk in the center of the park if you'd like." Agreeing to her suggestion with a simple nod, an idea suddenly hit Hinata regarding her dilemma. She didn't know why she was so determined to regain Sasuke's comfort level. Maybe it was because for the very first time she found someone close enough to call a friend, or maybe she found him challenging. Whichever the reason, Hinata mustered up the courage to slip her arm around his own free one and held it close to her body.

Sasuke marveled in disbelief at what she had just done. Hinata did the most daring thing he could think of at the moment, considering how shy and reserved her personality was. Her face flushed a violently dangerous crimson, and her pale eyes darted from point to point exposing the inner conflict raging inside of her. He didn't insinuate anything to provoke this from her, so it was on her own prerogative that she chose to take his arm. '_Hinata...'_ was the only thing fleeting across his mind.

"Shall we go?" To add to the uncanniness of the situation, Hinata spoke in a convincing, friendly tone. Sasuke worriedly eyed her for several seconds before returning an answer. His mind still couldn't grasp what was going on, and his emotions weren't exactly as organized as he had hoped them to be. He was intoxicated at the slight touch of her hands, and his heart suffocated for the swiftest of seconds when she coiled her arm around his own.

"Uh, well... uhmm, sure i-if you want to, now..." As if the world had turned upside down, Sasuke was now the one stuttering in confusion and nervousness. He scolded himself mentally for his display of weakness, especially in such a public place, but there was nothing he could do about it. The darkness of shadows caste over his brooding eyes had amazingly disappeared, and a lighter feeling adorned them. They were soothing and childlike, almost, and Hinata couldn't keep her own eyes off of them.

Nudging him forward with the softest force, the two exited the southern park with startled stares following after them. Hinata glided passed her seniors, passed her peers, passed her _father_, with a confident grace that carried her through the winds like a fallen leaf of the afternoon sunset. Without care, without her habitual need for approval, the Hyuga heiress walked more and more like a _true _heiress. She knew her father would confront her with this maverick decision she made, but the moment was too precious to spoil for repercussions that would be dealt with later, and she intended to embellish in this state of power she was in for every second it was worth.

Waving her free hand to dismiss the guards, they walked in silence, holding each other gently yet with firm determination. Sasuke didn't know why he complied to what was happening, and he honestly didn't understand where his need to hold her close to him had come from as well. But nevertheless the feeling was present, and he felt he could trust this sensation more than anything else he's felt in the past. It provided him a haven of security that would shelter him from his anger, his rage, his _hate_, and he knew that this was all he needed for that to happen.

Their sense of time had vanished into a mundane nuisance of reality and what felt like seconds filtered down the hourglass as minutes. It felt right to both of them, whatever this was they were doing, and it didn't feel tainted with any vulgarity; this was safe, and that's what they really wanted to begin with. Perhaps their longing for security and care had taken them to the edge of accepting it from anyone who was willing to give it, no matter how unlikely the person providing it was.

"I'm glad I came..." Sasuke stopped walking and had somehow managed to snap out of his trance, breaking Hinata out of hers in the process. "to your party, I mean." Disheveled black hair hung loosely over his features, flaring a different type of intrigue to him.

"I'm very happy you came as well... I didn't expect you to show up at all, truthfully..." she replied. What sadness she carried in her eyes dazzlingly left, lifting its seemingly irrevocable burden from the very windows to her soul. And that gentle smile never left her lips. He understood why she didn't expect him to come, and he didn't blame her for her uncertainty.

"Tell me Hinata, why did you invite me?" The question had been bothering him from the very beginning. Hinata and Sasuke shuffled by an arrangement of various trees, all situated in a flow of balance that contrasted beautifully against each other. What was most remarkable, however, was the tumbling fall of cherry blossom leaves as they hovered about them in a billow of magic. Sasuke glanced at his friend from time to time, observing the paleness of her skin against the withering leaves rustling savagely around her.

The two shinobi stopped walking in the middle of the promenade, gradually releasing each other from an anchor of support they were determined to keep only seconds ago. "Maybe because, I didn't have to prove myself to you. You were... a _stranger_. Y-you had no expectations of me, and, for once, I felt like I was... _enough_..."

"Believe it or not," Sasuke genuinely smirked, "I felt the same way with you..."

"Then I guess we-we're good for each other?"  
"Yeah, I think we are..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ending Note**: I put a cliffhanger. Hate my guts, I will accept Well, the next chapter is the second and last part of the birthday celebration, and it is also where you read what Sasuke wrote to Hinata. As for now, I hope you guys review. I think I might've lost some readers because of my lateness. _


	5. Never Enough: Part Two

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto ain't mine.   
**Author's Note**: I really do apologize for this unbelievably long update. I do hope you guys still enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Never Enough:  
Part 2 of 2**

Sasuke somewhat relieved the tension hanging heavily on Hinata. There was a time not too long ago that she felt her capabilities wouldn't suffice as the clan's leader. Humiliated as a failure time and time again, Hinata was raised under the deity of strength known as the mighty Hyuuga Hiashi, a man whose power extinguished every spark of confidence in her heart.

Every time she regained any strength to carry on, her father's iron fist pounded ever so profoundly over her, almost hoping that this time around Hinata would be beaten to a permanent disability. But she felt stronger now, a bit more determined than usual. Whatever it was in Sasuke that provoked this sudden urge to prove her father wrong was yet still a mystery to her, but given her circumstances, Hinata couldn't be gladder.

Hinata and Sasuke followed the trail down to the park's pond, where a group of ducks huddled in together. Hinata lightly laughed at the playfulness of the simple birds. Secretly, Sasuke enjoyed hearing her laughs. They were natural and heartfelt, and he knew exactly how she felt about certain things. They were…_honest_—and sincerity was something Sasuke never had the luxury of seeing in most of the people he met.

"You know, I realized you and I always end up near water somehow." Sasuke said. Hinata turned around with a curious expression. "Never mind, I just noticed…" He walked closer to Hinata as to stand beside her, looking down at their reflections in the water.

"Yes, I took notice of that, too. I suppose…" A slight pause, a deep breath, and she continued "…I suppose we're bound to water." He smiled to himself at how rapidly Hinata was changing, or rather, _improving_. Instead of stuttering, she took her time to think her words through. Sasuke was indirectly helping Hinata better herself, and it felt good to know he played a part with regaining her confidence.

Bemused, after thoroughly thinking through what she said, Sasuke turned to look at her. "What do you mean we're _bound_ to water?" 

"We have… a _connection_ to it." She answered thoughtfully. Taking in a deep breath, Hinata spoke slowly to maintain a smooth speech. "Our chakra flows from the earth, and it's what makes our abilities different." She started to explain. "Kiba's affinity with animals binds him to beasts, Shino with insects…" A pause. "…our _eyes _to water."

"I never knew that..." Sasuke returned his gaze to the pond, looking at it with more intent than he usually would. What he saw was a different reflection; the image of a man content with his life, and for an instant he swore that it was someone else's reflection. Maybe there was room for change, a room for more than just a goal he promised to conquer… a room for _happiness_.

Hinata looked up at the darkening skies to see that their return back was imperative. "We should go back Sasuke…" She weakly said.

Paying heed to Hinata's request, Sasuke nodded and started to walk back up the trail. Their stroll back was much quieter this time; Sasuke wondered if a tension plagued over them, but couldn't understand why it would be there to begin with. Occasionally glancing at Hinata, her resolve seemed to get dimmer and dimmer. Assumption told him that Hinata's silence might be due to her role later this evening.

"S-Sasuke…" She stopped. "I-- I think it's best that you go home before my performance…" She returned to playing with the folds of her dress in that nervous way she tended to. Hinata's eyes reflected the pink hues of the setting sun, yet even then, they were still as empty and hollow as he remembered them to be.

"_Why_?" He calmly stepped closer to Hinata, so closely that they were merely a breath away from each other. Hinata looked at him, only for a second, with a surge of hesitance controlling her actions. Slowly, _affectionately_, Sasuke rested his hands on Hinata's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "You don't have to be afraid…"

She froze at his touch, expecting a throb of unease to pang against her heart. But it didn't. She didn't flinch. She remained motionless, and soon enough, the heavy weight that had been dragging her heart down was somewhat lifted from her. Curiously comfortable in his embrace, Hinata withdrew her arms from her sides and maneuvered them around his neck, deepening their hold.

In turn, Sasuke enjoyed how soft Hinata was. She was delicate, and kind, and most notably forgiving in his arms. He'd never experienced anything like this.

Hinata closed her eyes shut, trying to force her tears back, but she couldn't. What was she doing? This was… _wrong_; this was against her father's will. Realization of her father's punishment if this ever came to his attention threw Hinata into a disillusioned panic.

Frantically, Hinata pushed Sasuke off of her with more chakra force than she intended.

Sasuke hurtled back at flash speed, slamming lethally against an oak tree a few yeards away. "Sasuke!" Hinata's eyes widened with shock after realizing what she'd done. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry…" Hinata raced forward to where Sasuke was.

"I'm fine Hinata…" Sasuke quickly regained his composure, using the tree as a support to stand up. Hinata rushed behind him and located where his body was bruised the most. Concentrating her chakra into her palms, Hinata then placed her hands over his neck.

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke… P-please forgive me." Sasuke felt the sting ease away.

"I'm alright Hinata, don't worry about it." Sasuke said. She moved her hand away from him and shot her attention to the ground. "Hinata… I'm fine."

"I-I should go now." She uttered, tears building up behind her eyes. Violently, Hinata removed herself from Sasuke's hold and fumbled away from him, and as she gained enough momentum to do so, she teleported away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a quarter to nine, the moon stretched its mighty blue lengths over all of Konoha Village. Shades of blue and black were wildly painted on the sky's canvas, and white stars shimmered vastly in numbers above him. Sasuke sat on a large branch of a tree several yards away from the Hyuuga event.

Silently, his eyes watched the stage. A round, disk-like platform rose at least four feet above the ground, supported by a silver column with the Hyuuga characters engraved vertically down the pillar. The platform was filled with shallow waters, contained inside the circle with a three-inch barrier surrounding the perimeter.

He didn't know why, but he brought himself to the occasion nevertheless. Perhaps out of curiosity as to what Hinata's _performance_ was. Either way, in truth (although he wouldn't admit it at the instant), Sasuke _wanted_ to be here in support of the Hyuuga heiress. '_Where is she anyway?_' He pondered to himself. '_I better not be watching Neji dance instead…_'

Alarmed at the sudden silence of the crowd, who were all sitting _seiza _style, Sasuke immediately returned his attention to the circular stage. He didn't see anything and Hinata wasn't even around to start; yet they waited and stared above them.

Within moments, the still waters on the platform started to rise, defying gravity's pull and lifting into the empty air. At first, it swirled without haste, but the water gradually turned into an aquatic tornado, evenly spaced out around the stage. Blue webs of light pierced from within the turning waters, and at Hiashi's call of Hinata's name, the water resigned its fury and splattered elegantly back on the platform, revealing Hinata at its fall.

She looked divine in her stance, almost heavenly with the water bouncing mildly around her and a cerulean mist claiming the stage. A _shamisen_ started to play beside Hiashi, the strings of its guitar moving Hinata to a slow pace at first. The speed grew, however, picking up its pace with Hinata's dance along with it. Hinata resembled a nymph dancing over the shallow waters, the blue mist strengthening to conceal her nudity into a darkened silhouette.

The water bursted randomly around her as it moved along with her fluid movements. Sasuke remembered some years ago when Naruto enlightened Sakura and him about Hinata's strange dance near the lake. She must have been preparing for this. '_She looks incredible…_' he thought.

She moved without worry, focusing on the dance. Hinata's hands flowed gracefully, a piercing blue energy hovering over them. The blue energy left a trail of its color wherever Hinata's hands moved. But what was most intriguing about this dance was how her long hair whirled in around her as she fell into her turns.

Sasuke felt he could've watched this all through the night. But after a dramatic finale of blasting water and sharp blue beams of light shooting out from within the platform, the shamisen began to slow its pace. Hinata's dance stopped, and the blue mist that crept over her thickened until the silhouette of her figure disappeared.

The crowd sitting around the platform applauded the performance. It was a tradition that every according heir or heiress needed to do, and even the elders were quite astonished at how well Hinata handled it. Within moments, the blue mist vanished and Hinata emerged before her father with a whiff of smoke. Her head bent low to the ground, Hinata felt that she finally did her father proud.

Unfortunately she was mistaken.

Hiashi rose from his position and stood superiorly over his child. The claps faded and all eyes were on the Hyuuga. Without words or any warning, Hiashi hurled a powerful beam of chakra energy at Hinata, launching her back against the platform. Gasps of disbelief waned from the crowd like an orchestrated symphony; Kiba and Shino were especially pained at the sight of Hinata's punishment. But no one dared protest Hiashi's decision.

"You disgrace me Hinata." Hiashi venomously spat. "You cannot even perform a simple dance correctly. You put our family to shame!" The elder shinobi inched closer to his daughter, an angry determination fueling his advances. Hinata cradled her head in her hands, hoping the pain would subside. Despite all her efforts, and even the approval of the other elders, Hinata couldn't fathom how her father found yet another error.

"I'll never be enough for you father…" Hinata spoke barely above a whisper. "_…never enough_…" Hiashi stood inches away from her, coldly looking down.

Sasuke ached with anger, its binds of hatred coiling tightly around his heart. His temptation to defend Hinata pulsed heatedly, even at the expense of defying a man thrice his power. Sharingan eyes bursting with energy, the trees around him started to wither away, and everyone took notice of this extremely high chakra energy near them. Even Hiashi turned to look at Sasuke.

Hinata managed to raise her head to find Sasuke standing on a tree not too far away, an unholy red chakra emanating from his body. '_Sasuke…_' Simply seeing him replenished her energy, restoring the dignity he helped her build. On hands and knees, a suicidal idea crossed her mind, but she rode its winds nevertheless. Gathering her chakra energy, she used its blue aura to push off the ground and rise into the sky.

The unexpected burst of massive chakra sent Hiashi ravaging away from Hinata, barely holding his ground. Hinata's chakra was a spire of energy, pushing her further and further up into the evening skies. It was what she wanted, to fly away from her problems, to fly away from her past, to fly away.

Her tears streamed behind her, each gem of pain falling behind as she rose higher and higher, reaching out to the moon. It was a beautiful sight, one that Konoha Village would never see again. The blue energy thrusting her into the sky started to fade, however, as quickly as it formed around her. She focused too much energy that night, and it was taxing her body. Soon enough, the energy faded to nothing and Hinata was unconscious, diving back down at rapid speed.

She felt herself falling down, away from the light and back down to the abyss of the forest. Death whispered something into her ear; what it was, she couldn't understand, but she knew she'd have a second chance of asking him in moments. What she expected to be a rough fall in her unconscious mind wasn't as bad as she expected it to be, as she felt a breeze reclaim her and push her in a different direction.

Time seemed to send her flying past any pain she would have felt otherwise. But at the moment Hinata felt everything was still, an uneasy feeling shot up from Hinata's heart. The Hyuuga girl sufficed to open her eyes, but what she saw wasn't Death's face. It was Sasuke's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ending Note**: Intense, I know. Wait for the next chapter. It's coming sooner than this one did. But yeah, do forgive me if this wasn't spectacular. I admit it didn't meet my own standards. Anyway, till next time, I hope you enjoyed this, take care, and don't forget to **review** please!_


End file.
